Running From Your Past
by jadeDino
Summary: At the age of 31, Remy has been married, a widower, a brother-in-law, a friend and a father. His wife has been dead nearly two years; mutant manor and the rest of Bayville has become everyday torture, so he decides to leave with his little boy. R&R please


**Running From Your Past**

This isn't a continuation to what I've been writing but, it might be involved way later in my story line. So, please enjoy and tell me what you think of it. Please read and review. This is my first rated M fic. I don't know if it is any good so please, please, please R&R. ;D.

* * *

"Non... non. Non! Ah'm not gonna stay here. Non.' He glared at the professor, wolverine, and Kurt. 'We not stayin' here no more. We got ta' go.' With his little boy in his arms, Remy headed towards the door. Kurt ported in front of the door blocking their way; he wasn't going to lose his nephew; he wouldn't.

Angered Remy grabbed Kurt by his shirt collar and pulled him aside. He reached for the doorknob and Logan grabbed him by the arm. He pulled his arm from Logan's hand as if they were enemies. He barked out 'Dis place is a curse for us. Ah ain't losing my son, too. Ah already lost my best friend, my wife; he ain't gonna be killed by dis curse like his mama. Ah won't let it. Not what ah got left, non.'

Kurt looked into the emerald eyes of his two year old nephew. The baby reached for him and Kurt just grabbed him from his fathers arms. The little boy seemed so content in his uncles arms; he rested his head on his shoulders, then pushed into the curve of his and warmth of his uncles neck.

Kurt held the only piece of his sister left snug in his arms. He pleaded to his brother-in-law 'Please, don't Remy, don't take him avay from us. Don't take him avay from me.'

Remy reached for his son as Kurt turned from his hands. 'Jus' give me my son, now!'

Tears began to form in Kurt's eyes as he begged 'Please Gambit; please don't take avay vat's left of my sister.' Kurt rubbed the little boys back and continued 'If you take him avay, vhat vill I have? Not my sister, not my nephew, not even you.'

Remy pulled the boy from his uncles arms not caring how they felt about it; he just wanted to keep his son from meeting his mothers fate. He felt if he had anything to do with it he'd keep it; he'd make sure that his son would never be one of the x-men; never. His son would never die in the name of what is right; his son won't be called a freak or be afraid to go out in public, his son wouldn't be a mutant.

With his son in his arms Remy walked out, he didn't need this place anymore. It had been nearly two years since his wife had died and that house screamed her. Every square foot of that house was painful, so full of her, her life, her love; she was everywhere and it killed him.

* * *

Since that day she and all the others got on the jet, he knew his son would never see his mother again and after that day he'd never see her again, feel her, smell her, know her. He watched that day as the man who was going to walk his wife down the isle as they renewed their vows, he carried her bruised, broken, and beaten body from the place of its end.

He pushed through the crowd of people to get to the jet where Logan had brought her. The first thing he seen was her body sprawled across three joining seats. His heart stopped as he slammed his back against the wall of the cabin and fell to the floor. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he just wanted no needed her to move; to breathe.

* * *

As he walked over to the muscle car his wife called 'Brando' tears fell from his eyes as he remembered their last night together.

She walked into their bedroom, shut the door and sat on the bed. She pulled off her socks and her shoes then fell backward into the bed. He looked down at her pale gray eyes and put his hand on her cheek. He bent over and caressed her lips with his own, her hands reached up behind his head and tangled themselves in his hair.

Their deep passionate kiss separated as she sat up. She walked around the bed to the side he was on and sat in front of him. She looked deep into the red on black pools that were his eyes and took them in. As he looked at her, she seemed sad, so sad. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled in the crevice of his neck and kissed softly.

His hands rubbed her back as she rested in his arms. Her heart raced as she pulled away for a moment, her husband looked down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. She pressed her lips against his and tangled her fingers in his hair as he pulled her closer.

Her fingers wandered from their place in his hair. They slid down his neck, traced his jawline as he kissed her deeper. They slid to his chin and she stopped the kiss. Nose to nose and both sets of eyes closed, she placed the tip of her index finger on his soft bottom lip. She held him there for a moment as they took each other in.

She kissed him and her lips grazed his and the tip of her finger. He pulled her so close that she sat in his lap and he could feel the heat coming off of her and her heart beating heavily through her. He laid her back onto the bed and pulled himself over her. Her long legs wrapped around him with an exhilarating strength in them. They were young and in love, plus the world might be ending the next day so they didn't care; they'd just make love to one another one last time.

* * *

Remy strapped his son into the car seat, threw their bags into the trunk and got into the drivers seat. His hands gripped the steering wheel, he keyed the ignition and drove down the driveway off of the property. He passed Bingo's diner and it triggered his memory.

She kissed his lips, then his neck and he pulled her off of the mattress. He buried his face in her breasts, kissed and nibbled every inch of bare flesh at the moment. With one arm wrapped just above her hips, with the other he raised the shirt from her flat and scar-less stomach. He pulled her shirt up above her breasts; above her head to where her arms were the only things covered by the shirt.

As her two arms were raised above her head waiting for him to take the shirt the rest of the way off. Using the shit as a restraint, he pushed her arms slightly back; guiding her body by the hips with the other arm, he spun her around to the other side of the bed and lay her gently down.

He kissed her under her chin gently as she wrapped her legs around him. The legs of her jeans tickled his back as she squeezed him tighter. He always thought making love to her was always the first time.

Since she walked into his room one night and grabbed him telling him she wanted him and no one but him and she was afraid of this, him and her; it terrified her. He thought it was him hurting her but she told him she was afraid of how much she loved him.

He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. She reached down to the waist of her jeans, opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Remy got off the bed, took off his pants and boxers in a matter of seconds; her head falls back on her supportive shoulders as she laughs.

She looked across the bed at her husband, smiled and lifted her legs into the air. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled the pant legs until they came all the way off. Dropping the jeans to the ground he watched her pull her long, toned, beautiful legs away from him.

He leaned over over her and the bed; she sat all the way up and pulled him into bed. He ran his fingers through her long, thick, wavy hair. Their faces swayed past each others in an intimate and sensual way as she rested her toned right leg onto his hip nudging him closer. He ran his hand up her thigh until his fingers were wrapped around the side of her blue lace panties.

* * *

Remy stopped at a red light just before the border of Bayville, he looks into the rear view mirror at his son playing with a Winnie the pooh bear Rogue had bought for him while she was pregnant. He kept driving; he passed a sign that read 'Now leaving Bayville, home of the x-men. Come back soon.' As he passed the sign he read it thinking 'We never commin' back.'


End file.
